


Au Ideas I had

by Danganronpa_Fan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpa_Fan/pseuds/Danganronpa_Fan
Summary: Anyone can use my ideas idc but should I make any of these
Kudos: 3





	Au Ideas I had

Timeloop au  
*insert dr character* keeps on going through the same killing game over and over

Pregame au  
Au of them going to school together pregame  
(Drv3)

Remnants of despair au  
basically a hopes peak au but ends in the brainwashing of 77-b aka DRV3

Protag Maki au  
Protagonist Maki

Percy Jackson au  
DR if they were in the Percy Jackson universe

Purge au  
DR living through the purge

Harry Potter au  
Alrernative universe if they were in the Harry Potter world (new golden trio) etc Girl who lived Kaede

Mha au  
Danganronpa with quirks Villain Sdr cast  
Class 1-A Drv3

Mha au villain edition  
Class 1-A SDR  
Drv3 as villains

Haikyuu au  
Danganronpa in Haikyuu  
Karasuno Drv3

Superhero au  
Similar to Mha au

The Darkest Mind au

Drv3 specifically they would be aged down

Mafia au  
Lol duh also Mafia boss Kaede 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can use my ideas idc but should I make any of these


End file.
